A rapid expansion of research programs involving animals, as well as recognition of the critical importance of quality animal care for research of the chemical senses, have prompted the Monell Chemical Senses Center to review its animal care practices and to prepare a plan for a comprehensive animal care program. The goals of the plan are to (1) centralize the animal care facility, (2) establish a comprehensive veterinary program, (3) upgrade animal care personnel and management, (4) improve the pest control program, and (5) renovate the physical plant. We have made significant progress toward meeting the first four goals. We need now to proceed with our plan to renovate the physical plant. The renovation plan was devised through the collaborative efforts of the Monell administrators, selected members of the Animal Care and Use Committee, an architect and engineer experienced in animal facility design and a veterinarian. It is expected to provide the basis for high quality, long-term animal care and to be sufficient to obtain accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care. Based on NIH guidelines, the plan satisfies the special requirements for research on the genetic, physiological and behavioral aspects of the chemical senses, as well as the requirements of uncommon experimental animals (e.g., blackbirds, marmosets, catfish), and will improve the efficiency and quality of biomedical research and training at Monell. The plan is a major physical renovation that will (a) centralize the mammalian holding and testing facilities, and (b) provide upgrade animal rooms and equipment to facilitate research on healthy animals that live in a physically appropriate environment.